2553
January *'January 2553': the Department of Defense restricts civilian access to regions on Earth and the other colonies in the Sol System that have been subjected to war and devastation. The Office of Naval Intelligence, stationed guards, and highly qualified experts have been granted access to these sites. *'January 2553': the Department of Housing and Urban Development has teamed up with the United Nations to provide the bare necessities and housing to those in the Sol System in a massive reconstruction project dubbed the IRIS Project. *'January 2553': in an effort to help her community, Cambridge student and Interactive Club leader Debra Ann Masiello has reached out the United Nations to offer her support towards reconstructing devastated cities in the United Kingdom. Hundreds of college students have participated in events to clean the streets, provide food to refugees, and raise money for reconstruction of their cities. *'January 6, 2553': the Portal Generator that has remained active in Africa has collapsed, and the UNSC has no means to reactivate the device. *'January 10, 2553': High Command commences Operation: RAPTURE, a military operation devoted to recovering missing personnel and assets. Aegis Team is attached to a small expeditionary team that will search for the missing Spartans of Gamma Company. *'January 12, 2553': the Jiralhanae are forced to retreat to Qikost where they're defeated by the Sangheili forces under Shipmaster Isna 'Zulee. The Jiralhanae Shipmaster of the Postulant's Affair, Hravencus, manages to kill Kaidon Mocsha 'Konaree and other members of the Konar Clan. *'January 14, 2553': the Siege of Sanghelios ends once the Jiralhanae retreat from their last bastion on Qikost. *'January 20, 2553': Ruth Charet gives her inaugural address after Congress had approved her election as President of the Unified Earth Government. *'January 25, 2553': the UNSC Security Council convenes for a meeting to discuss their plans for recolonization, returning power to the government, lingering alien threats, and the importance of enforcing law and restrictions in the Glasslands. *'January 28, 2553': the UNSC Security Council initiates Operation: SALAMANDER, a joint-military postwar effort to prevent weapons and technology lost in the war from falling into unwanted hands and to bring law and order into the war-devastated regions known as the Glasslands. *'January 29, 2553': Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood and Vice President Thomas Mansfield depart on a diplomatic mission to Sanghelios aboard the [[UNSC Elizabeth|UNSC Elizabeth]]. *'January 31, 2553': Dr. William Arthur Iqbal sends a message to his colleagues concerning the ongoing study of Forerunner artifacts under the authority of the Office of Naval Intelligence. February *'February 2553': with the aid of Usze 'Taham, the Ascetic Guard is reorganized to safeguard Sangheili traditions and combat the Jiralhanae. *'February 4, 2553': the United Nations Space Command constructs an advanced-secretive research facility on Asteroid Colony N4-19. This base will the center of research on alien parasitic life forms. *'February 8, 2553': Konar Keep holds a funeral service to honor those clansmen, including the Kaidon Mocsha 'Konaree, who all fell during the battle to defend Sanghelios from the Jiralhanae. Samazra 'Konar declares a Damlorav, a blood oath, to avenge her fellow clansmen and her Kaidon who were killed by the Jiralhanae, particularly the crew of the ''Postulant's Affair''. *'February 9, 2553': Samazra meets with the other keeps of the State of Boath to search for warriors who're willing to aid her in her blood oath. The males refuse to believe a woman can enact a blood oath, and deny her any kind of assistance. In fact, noblemen and warriors from neighboring keeps have proposed to the scion Samazra in hopes of becoming the new Kaidon and inheriting their fertile farmland. Samazra has turned down all proposals until she enact her vengeance. *'February 12, 2553': the Judge Advocate General's Corp tries Corporal Derek Ierome for crimes of desertion during the war. Although the death penalty is considered, Ierome is instead given dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of all pay, and confinement of five to ten years. *'February 13, 2553': Lord Hood and Vice President Mansfield arrives at Sanghelios to discuss the specifications of a treaty with the Arbiter and his followers. *'February 19, 2553': Colonel Kenneth Baehr launches Operation: TRUMPETER, a successful attempt at luring remnant hostile Covenant forces out from the shadows on Earth using alleged Forerunner artifacts as bait. *'February 23, 2553': Personnel Command releases their March promotions list for the commissioned officers in the Navy, of which Scott Conall is scheduled to promote to Fleet Admiral and become commander of FLEETCOM Sector Nine. *'February 28, 2553': returning from their diplomatic mission, Lord Hood oversees the preparations for the memorial service. The ''Shadow of Intent'' remains stationed over Earth, where government officials plan to meet with the Arbiter. March *'March 2553': the Unified Earth Government invests in several corporations that are wanting to profit from mined silicate glass and other materials on glassed colonies. These corporations will scrape off the glass and pave the foundation for recolonization in the distant future. *'March 2553': the Home Fleet receives a distress message from the colony Sanguine in the Delta Pavonis System requesting military support from Covenant forces. *'March 2553': the Fleet Admiral Harper launches an emergency response fleet composed of a dozen ships to provide support to Sanguine. *'March 3, 2553': Lord Hood dedicates a memorial to soldiers who died during the First Great War, to which the Arbiter is a special guest. *'March 5, 2553': BXR Mining Corporation establishes new headquarters on the unscathed Beta Gabriel in the Epsilon Eridani System. *'March 18, 2553': the Fleet Admiral Harper engages one assault carrier and three battlecruisers that belong to radical sect of the Covenant known as the Governors of Contrition. Praetorian Rho'Ayit'Qom is forced to withdraw his forces from Sanguine after the loss of two battlecruisers and another damaged one; however, he warns the humans that his people will not give up their conquest. *'March 24, 2553': Sanguine is officially reintegrated into the Unified Earth Government. *'March 27, 2553': Codename: PROLOCUTOR learns from an old sleeper agent about an illegal trade route known as the Aperture Pass. Smugglers have been transporting plasma weapons and other recovered technologies from the Epsilon Eridani System. Category:Timeline